Ryuk's Big Day
by dominos123
Summary: In this story Ryuk gets married.  to who? who is the maid of honor?  Who is the judge? Read and find out!


"Ryuk, Ryuk. Oh honey this is no time to hide." Rem the Shinigami cried. A Shinigami is a Japanese death god, a monstrous looking creature that controls when and how a person dies.

"Rem I'm not hiding, I'm-I'm looking for Matsuda." Ryuk, Rem's fiancé who is also a Shinigami called. "And besides I don't understand why you are panicking our wedding isn't for another two weeks."

"Ryuk, you pinhead our wedding is Friday. So that means our wedding is-"

"In four days, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ryuk cut in.

Ryuk's cry in distress caused many Shinigami's to stop and ponder about what could be putting Ryuk and Rem trouble. Most of the Shinigami's hadn't had a clue about the wedding for Ryuk's best man Matsuda had been put in charge of the invitations a month ago, but sadly cannot enter the Shinigami realm causing most Shinigami's to be clueless on this topic. Justine the King heard Ryuk's call and decided to pay him a visit

"Ryuk, my good man" Justine began "Why are you in such a panic?"

Ryuk flew down the rotting stairs in his dingy home in the realm, "Didn't Matsuda give you an invitation to me and Rem's wedding. We've been engaged for almost a year, I mean it's time to get this show on the road."

"A wedding, I didn't even know you were engaged" Justine gasped.

Ryuk thought to himself _this explains so much, but if I tell Rem she'll hang my head over the _door. _So I'll do this myself. But first to get Matsuda_.

"Yes, have you seen Matsuda any where?" Ryuk Questioned.

"RYUUK WHY DO YOU NEED MATSUDA?" Rem questioned, even though she was in the den she could still hear the conversation going on between her pinhead of a fiancé. _Why is it that the man I'm in love with is dumbest of them all? _She thought questioning her love for this fool.

"Matsuda, Matsuda. Come on man I need you right now more than ever." Ryuk cried, searching Japan for the best man for his wedding.

"I'm right here, what's wrong Ryuk you're getting married Friday." Matsuda said clueless about why Ryuk needed him right now.

"That's just it none of my friends up in the realm know about the wedding because I put you in charge and since you are human you cannot enter the realm."

"Oh, right but I did manage to invite Aiwaza, Ide, Misa and Nate or Near whatever you want to call him."

"Alright Matsuda that's good enough, now to get all of the Shinigami's invitation's without Rem finding out. That's the real task here."

"All right I'll let you get to it. Good Luck see you on the big day." Matsuda called after his monstrous friend.

Back at the realm the next day, everywhere you went there was chatter about the upcoming event. But inside Ryuk and Rem's dingy home was panic. Rem was in a panic over the fact that she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to do this, she knew he was the right man but she didn't know if he would be able to care for her and himself. While Ryuk was panicking over if Rem had found out about everyone not knowing until this morning when he had to hand out invitations.

"Rem, don't get mad at me," Ryuk started. He decided it was finally time to confess after thinking about it for hours. "But all the Shinigami in the realm only received their invitations this morning. While you were sleeping I sort of well, um passed out all of the invitations then."

"Oh Ryuk, I knew that already. While you were gathering the invitations and heading out the door I heard you leave, than I glanced out the window to see what you were doing, and noticed you were handing out invitations. How could I possibly be mad if you were trying so hard to please me?" Rem replied patting Ryuk on the back for sympathy.

The two death god s then, took each other hand and hand and decided to go for a walk.

Mean while down in the human world Matsuda, Ide, Aiwaza, Misa and Nate ran around in circles, confused about what would happen if Rem found out about Ryuk's pitiful move of putting Matsuda in charge of the invitations.

"Wh-what if Rem writes my name down in the death note I'm too young to die right it-it's not my fault Ryuk is just sometimes slower than molasses… Right"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, everything's alright she know and Matsuda you're not going to get your name in her book." Ryuk chuckled as he flew down.

"Ryuk. Why are you here?" Ide asked.

"To see my best man, Matsuda thank you if it wasn't for you I would possibly be living my life in fear, and to have a friend like you is all I ever wanted, and, what everyone needs." The monster replied.

"What did I do? I mean I already know but just for the other guys to hear." Matsuda said full of courage and a pinch of fear.

"You were honest, and, which helped give me courage. But right now I got to go back and make sure we have everything prepped for the big day. Bye guys see you on Friday." Ryuk called over his shoulder as he left the group of friends.

Three days had passed since any one had seen the love birds, or death god lovers even, for they had been hard at work making sure everything was perfect. Justine as the judge that marries them, Matsuda as the best man, Misa the maid of honor, Sidoh is the ring barer and of course the bride and groom. Ryuk as charming as one can look who has stitches coming out of his neck supporting the weight of his big head, and Rem dressed as classy as a lady who kills people can look. They were to get married next to a cemetery where the grass was shinning green and the sky had not a cloud in the sky. Matsuda, Ide, Near, Aiwaza, and Misa looked a little out of place next to a cemetery dressed with the best clothing they had owned, not a soul had stopped to question what they were doing.

But before the wedding could go ahead, each human had to touch the death note of every Shinigami so they would be able to see them, for once you touch a death note you would be able to see only the owner of that death note.

Finally the wedding had begun, Ryuk was nervous about seeing Rem dressed up, for this was the first time any of the death gods would see this. Misa and Matsuda, up waiting for the event of a life time. Then there she was, dressed up and well, if you were there to see her you would not be able to recognize her.

When Ryuk laid eyes on her, he began to shake and sweat, then more shaking and more sweating until Rem had finally made it to the podium. Justine then began with the opening. Then he got to the vows.

"I believe the two have written their own vows" Justine said. "Ryuk you can begin."

"Ok, "Ryuk said still shaking. " Rem when I had first laid eyes on you, well I knew you were the one. You had brightened my day, even though we both live in a realm where it is always dark. And for you to marry me today makes me the happiest Shinigami alive."

"Rem." Justine said.

"Oh Ryuk, my dear Ryuk. When you written Lights name in the Death note of yours it made me just have to say yes you killed the man that was putting my mind in worry. When you did that I knew I had to have you."

Justine then continued with the ceremony. "Ryuk do you take Rem to be your wife?"

"I DO!" Ryuk yelled not realizing how loud he had been.

"Ok, And Rem do you take well Ryuk to be your husband?"

"I do" Rem said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Then I pronounce you to be husband and wife." Justine said also crying a little, but not enough for them to notice. "Ryuk kiss you bride!"

Ryuk did just so, the kiss was graceful, not at all what he had expected it to be. Sparks flew in his mind. _Does this mean Rem is definitely the one? _

"Yes." Rem had answered after the kiss as if she had read her new husbands mind. This of course had shocked Ryuk like the fact that Matsuda his best man along with Aiwaza and Ide had been off to the side bawling the poor eyes out. Tears were flying in all directions. This was definitely what the newlyweds had wanted their wedding to be and now they had it.


End file.
